


一个后续

by Caramel_Pudding_Milk_Tea



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, 师生, 微量初代光
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Pudding_Milk_Tea/pseuds/Caramel_Pudding_Milk_Tea
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, 盖乌斯/埃斯蒂尼安
Kudos: 4





	一个后续

乌斯出差回来已经是一个月之后，路过学校的布告栏时，他看见上面整整齐齐地贴着三份处分通知。

盖乌斯停下脚步，不急不缓地坐在行李箱上点了一根烟，然后才抬头扫过那三份处分通知：

芝诺斯，光，以及，埃斯蒂尼安。

很好。

这三个人都是学校里出了名的问题学生。

芝诺斯是校董瓦厉斯的儿子，从小就是个喜欢打架的熊孩子，打起架来又疯又狠，据说最近还和他的父亲瓦厉斯切磋过，结果是他赢了。

而光则是芝诺斯最近的“挚友”，除了和芝诺斯多次打架斗殴之外，他还有和盖乌斯名义上的被监护人西德一起殴打盖乌斯一手教出来的学生莉维亚和尼禄的“光辉事迹”，甚至还把前去劝架的助教里塔提恩一起揍了一顿，但是这家伙的后台是校董瓦厉斯的爷爷索鲁斯阁下——据说他的户口就是索鲁斯亲自给上的。

至于埃斯蒂尼安……虽然说他是光的师兄，但他的脾气却比光差了不少。光虽然也经常闯祸，但也是远近闻名的热心肠，对跑腿这项事业乐此不疲，因此以敏菲利亚为首的几位老师对他也格外关照……

扯远了。

盖乌斯把思绪收回，开始反省自己为什么会刻意跳过对埃斯蒂尼安以往劣迹的追溯。

也许是因为，包庇他的人总是自己吧。

得出结论的盖乌斯吐出一口烟雾，眼神忽然变得柔和起来。

“你什么时候回来的？”

埃斯蒂尼安打着呵欠从教学楼走下来，这时候学校里已经没什么人了，所以他径直走向盖乌斯，伸手从背后抱住男人，下巴靠在男人的肩膀上，毫无解释处分通报的意思，只是配合自己的肚子诚实地说：“饿了，想吃烤鱿鱼。”

盖乌斯握住青年的放在自己腰间的手，咬着烟应下：“好。”

烤肉店里人声鼎沸，埃斯蒂尼安熟练地挑选着两人爱吃的东西，盖乌斯坐在坐在座位上，看着青年端着餐碟在人群中穿梭，忽而想起来两个人在学校以外的第一次见面。

那时候的埃斯蒂尼安还是个为了生计四处奔波的少年，他是在失去亲人之后并不愿意接受雅伯里克对他的资助，所以只好到学校附近的甜品店打工。

好像是很久之前的事情了，可是又恍然如昨日。

那天盖乌斯带着助教里塔提恩和莉维亚尼禄两个学生一起到甜品店喝下午茶，原本莉维亚只邀请了盖乌斯一个人，但是盖乌斯还是带上了里塔提恩和尼禄两个人。

他知道莉维亚的心思，只是虽然明确拒绝过，莉维亚也并不死心。

当时聊了什么盖乌斯已经记不清了，只记得尼禄和莉维亚在为了吃什么吵了起来，里塔提恩试图劝解，结果遭到了两人一致的大吼“闭嘴”。

埃斯蒂尼安就是在这时走到众人旁边，面无表情地在盖乌斯面前放下一杯咖啡，连语气都是冷冰冰的：“您的咖啡，请慢用。”

其实这怨不得埃斯蒂尼安，自从他在这里打工的消息传出去之后，学校许多女生都慕名前来一睹他的“芳容”，这导致埃斯蒂尼安增加了很多工作量，于是他的工作态度愈发变得冷漠……结果这种差劲的态度反而更招惹女生们的喜欢。

盖乌斯对埃斯蒂尼安还算有印象，因为他经常和自己经常逃课的学生光走在一起——其中两人最出名的事情就是一起在生物课上当着众把学校养的莫古力拔了绒球。

“他是我们学校的学生吧？”盖乌斯向被莉维亚和尼禄大吼后无奈地看向自己的里塔确认。

“是，他是个孤儿，龙骑士班的雅伯里克本来想收养他，被拒绝了。”

盖乌斯点头，示意里塔提恩把头凑过来，低声吩咐了几句。

里塔提恩应声去了，莉维亚听到了盖乌斯的问句立刻停止了和尼禄的争吵，道：“他不就是那个经常和光走在一起的埃斯蒂尼安么？会和那个小子走在一起的人没一个是善茬。”

你也不是好么？

尼禄在心里吐槽一句，对莉维亚的话表示赞同，尽管他针对的是光身边的西德。

盖乌斯没有接话，只是招手示意店员过来，在没有问过尼禄和莉维亚的情况下点了能让他们都满意的甜品。

不愧是盖老师，尼禄和莉维亚同时露出了敬仰的表情。

里塔提恩回来的时候几人已经吃得差不多了，他用眼神示意盖乌斯自己完成了任务。

盖乌斯不动声色地点头，把打包好的里塔提恩的那一份甜品递过去，吩咐他把莉维亚和尼禄送回家。

“老师您不和我们一起走么？”莉维亚问。

“我等人。”盖乌斯没有再多做解释，莉维亚也只好作罢。

之后的事情和盖乌斯预料之中的一样，被里塔提恩威胁的店长怕自己雇佣童工的罪名传出去，紧急辞退了埃斯蒂尼安。

被辞退后的埃斯蒂尼安一脸懵逼的同时又烦躁不已，他强忍着在甜品店闹事的冲动走出了店门——他知道自己并没有能力承担一时冲动后的巨额赔偿。

结果就是等在门口的盖乌斯如愿地把埃斯蒂尼安捡回了家。

不过事情后来的发展却不受盖乌斯的控制。

得知埃斯蒂尼安住进了盖乌斯家里后的莉维亚拽上尼禄就要到埃斯蒂尼安班里找他麻烦，不料埃斯蒂尼安逃课睡觉去了不在，于是埃斯蒂尼安的师弟光在西德的帮助下非常正义凛然地把两人收拾了一顿。

得知消息的里塔提恩前去劝架，结局当然是被光也一起胖揍了一顿。

最后，身为罪魁祸首的光挠了挠头，看着满地狼藉，有些疑惑地对西德问出了心中的疑惑：

“喂，你说是不是因为我逃课太多，盖老师派他们来收拾我的啊？”

“原来盖老师也有走神的时候。”

埃斯蒂尼安带着笑意打断了盖乌斯的回忆，盖乌斯回过神来，看到桌上已经摆满了埃斯蒂尼安拿回来的食材。

“在想你是不是忘了我走之前说过什么。”盖乌斯说了慌，他把鱿鱼和肉在烤炉上铺开，神色如常。

埃斯蒂尼安一时分不清盖乌斯是喜是怒，他也懒得猜，大大咧咧地往椅背上一靠，喝着饮料等盖乌斯给他烤肉：“没忘，如果在你出差的时候又打架，你回来就会收拾我一顿。”

“嗯。”盖乌斯点头，等埃斯蒂尼安说下去。

“芝诺斯那个疯子把多玛班的飞燕和夕雾打了，光去阻止的时候，又在打架的时候犯头痛的老毛病了，我不过是去把人救下来而已，没怎么跟那个疯子动手。”

埃斯蒂尼安也知道芝诺斯的身份，担心如果把事情闹大，会给偏向自己的盖乌斯造成麻烦，所以只是把光救下了就走。

还好只是处分而已，反正也不是第一次了。

“我知道了。”盖乌斯把烤好的鱿鱼和肉排夹到埃斯蒂尼安的碗里，埃斯蒂尼安从不在这种事情上说谎，于是盖乌斯相信了他的说辞。

吃饱喝足，两人并肩走出烤肉店，转角处撞上了两张熟悉的面孔。

“师兄——”年轻的那个大叫一声就要扑向埃斯蒂尼安，盖乌斯反应极快地握住埃斯蒂尼安的手腕把他拽到自己身后护着。

光也没有阴差阳错地扑到盖乌斯身上……因为他身后的男人伸手揪住了他命运的后衣领……

“你们怎么在这？我不是让艾默里克把你送医院了么？”埃斯蒂尼安皱眉，他比光高一些，正好能从光微微敞开的领口看到他身上缠满的绷带。

“不关我的事。”光一下子从没有扑到人的焉巴巴的状态跳到精神小伙，毫不犹豫地甩锅给同行的男人，“是索鲁斯说要请我吃饭，威逼利诱我从医院里逃出来的。”

索鲁斯：？

他狠狠地敲了一下光的脑袋骂道：“我看你是被芝诺斯那小子打傻了。我就不该管你，饿死你算了。”

“才不会饿死，阿莉塞和拉哈他们会给我送饭的。”光捂着脑袋小声反驳道，“想打傻我的明明是你。”

“你——”

眼看索鲁斯又要打人，盖乌斯适时地咳嗽一声，提醒道：“这是在外面。”

索鲁斯这才放过了光，转头在盖乌斯和埃斯蒂尼安身上扫了几眼，意有所指地说：“你还挺敬业。”

盖乌斯也看向因为逃课太多躲在索鲁斯身后不敢看自己的光，回道：“彼此。”

索鲁斯耸肩，提溜着光往外走：“走了。”

光努力地在索鲁斯的挟持下回头对盖乌斯和埃斯蒂尼安喊道：“盖老师，师兄，我走啦——”

没有几步索鲁斯又拖着光倒退着走了回来，他带着微笑和盖乌斯对视：“明天要是有人问起这家伙怎么失踪了，你知道该怎么回答吧？”

索鲁斯曾经是盖乌斯的顶头上司，他的意思盖乌斯自然明白：“我知道的。”

“那就好。”索鲁斯摆了摆手表示道别，他没有叮嘱埃斯蒂尼安，一是因为他知道埃斯蒂尼安不会关心这些事情，二是相信必要的时候盖乌斯会教他怎么说话。

“我们也走吧。”盖乌斯目送索鲁斯把光塞进车里自己也钻进去之后，对埃斯蒂尼安说道。

“嗯。”埃斯蒂尼安懒懒地应了一声，把手搭在盖乌斯肩膀上，勾着人肩膀就往外走。

盖乌斯瞥了自己肩膀上的手一眼，埃斯蒂尼安的手指修长，食指和中指因为握笔带着一层薄茧，指甲修剪得很干净。

“怎么了？”埃斯蒂尼安偏头问。

“没什么。”盖乌斯收回了视线，任由青年把重量半倚在自己身上。

晚餐已经吃完了，接下来该是回家享受身边的餐后甜点了。


End file.
